


Summer on Film

by ofadventure (pavskeeper)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavskeeper/pseuds/ofadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes are re-forming The Troubletones and heading to LA with a dream of making it as a girl group. Sugar is funding their accommodation, but aside from that they’re on their own. Britt is capturing every moment on film, including the ones that Santana and Mercedes would rather forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer on Film

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: (or 'warning for what canon I'm using') This story takes season one and two as canon, and obviously also follows the formation of The Troubletones in season three. The rest of season three (aside from Valentine's day) isn't relevant here, aside from the Glee club winning Nationals. And I don't even want to talk about season four. In this story, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana are all graduating together and hitting LA as a team. Based on AU gifset on Tumblr.  
> A/N: I've been wanting to write this since I saw the first gifset, and I started planning it at the beginning of this year. Then I left it behind, because I decided I should probably distance myself from Glee while season four was happening. Now I'm in need of a summer project, so I thought this would have the potential to be fun. I have plans for it, both new and old, but I'm hoping the story will weave its own journey as I write it. 
> 
> I was going to post this to LJ and fanfiction.net, but I'm using A03 instead of LJ because the formatting over there is driving me insane. So this will be updating on ff.net and here, but nowhere else. The prologue is extremely short, but the real first chapter will be up within a few days.

"This is Brittany S. Pierce, Trendiest Girl in America, host of Fondue for Two, and star of 2 Girls, 1 Cat here to tell you about my awesome new show."

Brittany is using her final day in Lima to pitch the idea she has for a new video documentary to the two girls she's relying on to star in it. Mercedes is sitting cross-legged on the grass in Santana's back yard, shading her eyes from the sun as she watches Brittany talk to camera in a polished way she's never quite seen before. Sure, she's been a part of Fondue for Two, but that was nothing like this. Today there's no overheated cheese involved, and Lord Tubbington is eating from a bowl the way normal cats do. It feels surreal. Meanwhile, Santana has a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she gives her girlfriend the thumbs up from where she's leaning against a wall sipping a cocktail. It's enough to make Mercedes gag, but only because she had to say goodbye to Sam last week when he decided that some kind of convention was more important than spending a final week with her. She lets it go.

"This summer I'm heading to LA with my gorgeous, talented girlfriend Ms. Santana Lopez," Brittany gestures to Santana, beckoning her to go stand by her side. She accepts the invitation, planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek and waving to the camera in an effortlessly sexy pose. Mercedes clears her throat.

"And," Brittany continues, "the wonderful Mercedes Jones is coming along with us, even though she's sad about leaving her big-mouthed boyfriend behind."

"Cut!" Mercedes yells, standing up and dusting off her pants (luckily they're green, so the grass stains hardly show. She thanks her lucky stars that she chose to ignore Kurt's advice of never 'dressing like nature'; camouflage was invented for a reason).

"You can't yell cut in the middle of a home movie," Santana rolls her eyes. "Britt edits once everything's on film. She's anartist; capturing everything is her process. I think she was doing an awesome job."

Mercedes screws up her face, and makes a point of placing one hand on her hip as if to assert some authority over the scene.

"One," she begins, "Brittany won't be capturing everything for this project. We'll make rules, and she'll stick to them. Two, I ain't sad about leaving Sam behind. He's a big boy, he has plans here, he'll call me every night. Three."

"We get it, Wheezy," Santana steps out from behind the camera, and this time she's smiling sweetly at Mercedes. "You and Sam have nothing to worry about, you have an adult relationship that can work long-distance, and it's not like you guys even have sex anyway. Skype is way more efficient for that kind of thing. Hey!"

She stops speaking abruptly as a hose turns on her. There's squealing, and swearing, and something about expensive hair and revenge, but Mercedes doesn't seem fazed by it. The hose stays directed at Santana, Lord Tubbington goes on eating, and Brittany keeps the camera rolling. This is going to be her best. project. ever.


End file.
